El coleccionista
by oOIsisOo
Summary: ¿Se puede guardar la belleza eternamente? La desaparición de diversas jóvenes comienza con la llegada de un artista. Sakura empieza a inquietarse por su vida mientras más lo conoce... Capítulo 3: ¿Dónde estás?
1. Antes de la tormenta

**Hola! **

**Si, si, ya lo sé… ¿Por qué no estoy actualizando el fic de Silent Darkness¡Lo siento! xD Es que este fic es un proyecto que tenía guardado celosamente (Es mío… El vino a mí xD) **

**Bueno, pues**** ya no digo nada más, las palabras sobran (Muajajaja!) Espero que os guste ;) **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuese por mí, Itachi estaría haciéndome galletas, Naruto cortándome el césped y Sasori atado a mi cama xD.**

* * *

**El coleccionista**

**Capítulo 1: Antes de la tormenta**

_¿Es posible atrapar los momentos felices para siempre¿Se puede guardar la belleza eternamente?_

El sol brillaba con fuerza sobre el gran pueblo de Motoko, anunciando agradables temperaturas para el resto del día. La gente caminaba por las angostas calles de piedra ardiente, ocupada en sus quehaceres, mientras la escena era observada por unos curiosos ojos, desde la ventana de la casa del feudal.

Estos ojos, verdes como esmeraldad, pertenecían a una joven de pelo largo y rosado, tex blanca, que se entretenía oteando el horizonte desde aquel ventanal y mirando todo lo que tenia a su alrededor.

Un bostezo le hizo romper el contacto visual con el bullicio del pueblo, acompañado por un suspiro de aburrimiento.

Sakura era la hija del feudal de la aldea, un hombre serio pero noble, que no entendía el afán de su hija por observarlo y analizarlo todo, cuando debía estar aprendiendo el arte del té o las labores del hogar como cualquier chiquilla de diecisiete años, ya que era considerada como una mujer esperando a casarse.

Motoko era uno de los pueblos más importante en la región, debido a su poder económico y político, administrado por el feudal y un consejo, que recibía influencia religiosa. Ese lugar era el destino de muchos artistas y cazatalentos, artesanos y trabajadores, ya que era considerado como un pueblo de oportunidades.

Pero esto traía sin cuidado a Sakura, que se sentía atrapada en un futuro sumido en la rutina mientras su angustia se tapaba por sus ilusiones y fantasías. No deseaba ser la princesa, si no la heroína; la guardia de Motoko contaba con numerosos ninjas especializados en las artes del taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjtsu, así como el doujutsu. La chica siempre había soñado con aprender todas aquellas técnicas, pero eso estaba tan lejos…

Algunos habitantes del pueblo controlaban algunas de estas técnicas pero, para el gremio de la nobleza, se consideraban inecesarias dado que ya contaban con la guardia personal, así que no se enseñaban. Pero Sakura, había intentado aprender por su cuenta, maravillada por las historias de dragones que salían del agua, llamas de fuego e incluso marionetas que se movían solas…

Desde su ventana observaba a los despreocupados habitantes, soñando en convertirse por un momento en uno de ellos…

Repentinamente, unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos y, cuando se volvió, descubrió la imagen de una mujer en el umbral.

-Sakura ¿estás lista?-preguntó ésta.

-Sí madre-respondió Sakura, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta, haiendo ondear el kimono.

Antes de salir por la puerta con su madre, Sakura se observó en el espejo, contemplando el blanco y elegante kimono que llevaba.

Suspirando levemente, un gesto que pasó desapercivido por Sakumo, salió de la habitación.

-Te veo callada…-comentó su madre cuando empredían el camino hacia la salida-¿No estás contenta de venir aquí?

-Sí…sólo estoy un poco cansada del viaje-mintió Sakura, intentando sonreír.

Habían llegado a Motoko apenas un mes, dado que el consejo del pueblo había pedido que el padre de Sakura se trasladara allí, además de que querían una nueva vida para su hija, aunque a ésta le apenaba haberse tenido que apartar de sus amistadas y de su anterior vida.

-Ahora en la reunión estate callada-le ordenó Sakumo, apartando los pensamientos de la joven-No quiero que interrumpas a los consejeros, nosotras sólo estamos ahí para hacer acto de presencia ¿entendido?

-Sí-contestó Sakura secamente, olvidando su sonrisa, dado que odiaba aquellas estúpidas reuniones en las que tenía que estar callada como una estatua.

Su madre detuvo el paso, mirando con preocupación a la chica.

-Se que no es fácil, pero hazlo por tu padre, ahora es el feudal de un pueblo importante.

-Sí, madre…-suspiró Sakura, cruzando finalmente el umbral de la casa.

Repentinamente se abrazó los brazos, sitiendo un viento frío corriendo por su cuerpo, para su sopresa, dado que hace poco hacía calor… Miró al cielo, viendo como unas nubes grises acechaban el cielo de Motoko, amenazando con cubrir el cielo.

-Qué extraño-dijo su madre, que también había sentido el frío- Hoy parecía hacer buen tiempo….

Sin darle más vueltas, madre e hija se internaron el el carruaje, rumbo al consejo del pueblo, mientras Sakura observaba por la ventana el extraño cambio de tiempo.

* * *

La opaca madera brillaba con fulgar ante la tenue luz de una vela, con la cera otalmente deforme y derretida, debido a las largas horas que habían pasado tras ser encendida. Varios bloques unidos por articulaciones artificilaes y rudimentarias se movían emitiendo suaves chasquidos, ante la atenta mirada de un joven de pelo rojizo y ojos marrones y brillantes. 

Los chasquidos cesaron, y la estancia se vio sumida en un efímero silencio, interrumpido por un bufido de desaprovación.

-Mierda…

En un segundo, las ágiles manos del joven soltaron los hilos, y la estructura cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos. El chico se sentó cansado sobre una destartalada silla de madera, que crugió quejumbrosamente ante la violenta caída. Apoyó sus manos en los antebrazos de la silla y, asu vez, colocó su prente en sus nudillos, en un gesto pensativo, mientras observaba la marioneta que yacía a sus pies, completamente destrozada.

Repentinamente alzó los ojos al ver una pequeña luz que bajaba por las escaleras, seguido de un golpe sordo.

-¡Mierda, Sasori¿Por qué estás a oscuras, hum?

Cuando la luz entró en la estancia, iluminándola levemente, apareció la figura de un muchacho de pelo largo y rubio, regogido en una coleta y de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó molesto Sasori, haciendo notar que no le gustaba que se entraran en su habitación.

Sasori y Deidara pertenecían al mismo gremio de artistas, en una aldea común llamada Shinako. Ambos construían armas para shinobis, en el caso de Sasori, se trataban de marionetas que guardaban miles de armas en su interior.

-Vine a buscar esto, hum-contestó Deidara, cogiendo un martillo, pero reparó en los trozos de madera a los pies del pelirrojo- ¿Otra vez? No dejas de tirarte horas construyendo algo para luego cargártelo ¿desde cuándo lo haces?

-¿Desde cuando importa? Necesito conseguir algo, pero si me interrumpen. Es más difícil- respondió el chico poniéndo énfasis en sus últimas palabras.

-¿Acaso no funcionaban bien?-preguntó Deidara extrañado, mientras cogía un brazo de madera del suelo y jugueteaba con él.

-Sí, funcionaban bien.

-¿Entonces? Las marionetas que tú hacer son objetos de batalla, para shinobis, si funcionan no sé por que las destrozas,hum.

-Tú hacer lo mismo; creas algo y al instante lo destruyes ¿de qué te extrañas?-le dijo Sasori, entrecerrando los ojos.

-De que ese no es tu estilo. El mío tiene… Un fin artístico-se excusó el rubio mientras su compañero dejaba los ojos en blanco.

-Yo busco la perfección -explicó Sasori- No sólo quiero que mis marionetas funcionen bien, si no que destaquen en algo más… No quiero que sean recoradadas como armas de guerra, si no como obras de arte que destaquen por su belleza.

-¿Belleza?-preguntó Deidara alzando las cejas.

-Sí, quiero que mis obras sean tan hermosas que incluso parezcan reales, inmortalizar su belleza para siempre.

-Entiendo, hum-afirmó Deidara apartando la vista de su compañero- Pero no creo que aquí te den carta blanca para construír delicadas marionetas que no tengan utilidad en una guerra, Sasori… ¿Qué harás?

Para su sorpresa, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo, ante un incómodo silencio.

-Aquí no puedo hacer nada, tendré que irme-respondió ignorando la expresión de sonrpresa de Deidara.

-¿Irte¿A dónde?

-Lejos, a un lugar en dónde admiren mi arte desde el principio… Tal vez al pueblo de Motoko.

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en un incómodo silencio, dado que ya no había nada que hacer, Sasori ya había tomado una decisión.

-¿Te las arreglarás bien allí? Creo que la competencia será dura, es un pueblo importante, y una gran variedad de artistas se agolpan por las calles- le explicó Deidara, rompiendo el silencio.

-Destacaré entre todos, te lo aseguro.

-¿En serio?-le preguntó burlonamente- Bien, entonces a la mínima noticia tuya que oiga iré a verte, para asegurarme de que realmente eres famoso, hum.

-No tardaré nada-aseguró Sasori con soberbia, mientras se mantenía sonriente.

-Bien pues, ya no me despido, dado que muy pronto te veré-le dijo divertido, comenzando a marcharse.

Antes de salir, Deidara miró fugazmente a Sasori, preocupado por su marcha. Pero lo que no creía es que cuando volviese a verle ya no sería aquel joven que ahora tenía delante de sus ojos, sonriente y despreocupado, sino alguien totalmente distinto.

**

* * *

**

**Pues aquí está, je! **

**Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo, intentaré actualizar maaaas rápido xD **

**Bueno, si quereis comentar algo, críticas (constructivas), ruegos, preguntas, contarme lo que comió tu perro esta mañana o la lista de la compra, dejadme un review :D**

**Besos.**


	2. Encuentro

**Siento la tardanza : ( ****pero es que tengo un virus horrible,malo y feo en mi ordenador xD y me va a costar librarme de él… Aquí llega el segundo capítulo¡El encuentro esperado ha llegado! Espero que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: ****Encuentro**

El traqueteo del carruaje le parecía interminable, deseaba llegar cuanto antes a la reunión del consejo, por lo menos allí podría estar sentada cómodamente y aquel frío que crecía por momentos desapareciese.

Sakura y su madre Sakumo permanecían en silencio conforme el vehículo avanzaba, sumidas en sus propios pensamientos. La cabeza de Sakura se dejó caer contra el cristal, mirando al exterior de nuevo, para observar las calles del pueblo más de cerca.

Desde allí podía ver fugazmente las casas de piedra y sus tejados rojizos, de carácter japonés, decorados con flores. También pudo ver el mercado de artesanos, ya recordaba haber ido en más de una ocasión, Sakumo sentía debilidad por la porcelana china que allí se encontraba. La gente paseaba por los puestos, viendo los artículos y hablando entre ellos, había toda clase de objetos, curiosos, de diversos colores y formas. También pudo ver una tienda para ninjas, con todos los objetos que a Sakura le fascinaban; había pequeñas estrellas metálicas, llamadas shurikens, cuchillos o kunais e incluso unas rudimentarias marionetas. Sin darse cuenta, suspiró melancólicamente.

-¿Sakura?-la llamó su madre, haciéndole apartar la mirada del cristal- ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Eh? No madre, simplemente miraba al exterior.

Su madre entrecerró tiernamente los ojos, comprendiendo a su hija.

-Si quieres, a la vuelta, podemos pasar por el mercado.

-Está bien -respondió contenta Sakura, con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Midori me contó que había encontrado unos pañuelos para el kimono muy bonitos, de seda creo…

Sakura dejó de prestar atención a su madre cuando el carruaje se paró, por la cantidad de gente que se agolpaba para ir a los puestos del mercadillo. Su madre miró por la ventana y, al ver que la parada no era por nada grave, siguió hablando… pero Sakura ya no le escuchaba. Repentinamente vio por el rabillo del ojo un extraño color nada frecuente en Motoko, solo recordaba que su pelo fuese lo más llamativo y bonito del pueblo…

Era rojo, se trataba de un joven que tenía el pelo rojizo.

Sakura se volvió lentamente, observando mejor al muchacho. Parecía un poco más mayor que ella, de mechones pelirrojos delante de su cara, con unos ojos marrones y brillantes. Le pareció muy curioso el muchacho, se encontraba en la calle, entre la gente, hablando con otro personaje, mientras portaba un gran bargueño, lo que significaba que era nuevo en el pueblo.

-…Y no se por qué no me lo dijo antes. ¿Sakura, me estás escuchando?-le preguntó Sakumo, sobresaltando a la chica.

-Lo siento, había visto algo.

Se volvió rapidamente hacia el cristal, pero el carruaje ya se había puesto en marcha, y la figura del joven desapareció de su campo de visión, pero pudo haber jurado que aquellos ojos marrones se habían posado efímeramente sobre los suyos, a través de la ventana…

* * *

Horas antes, Sasori cabalgaba por la llanura de la frontera de Motoko, tirando de un carro que portaba todas sus cosas para empezar una nueva vida. Revisó en su capa buscando la carta de recomendación que le había dado su jefe para poder encontrar un lugar donde instalar su oficio.

En unos instantes pudo divisar el contorno de Motoko, con los tejados de las casas relucientes al sol que brillaba entre las nubes, y sonrió para sí, satisfecho de haber conseguido llegar en menos de un día pese a la distancia que separaba los dos pueblos.

Si la carta de recomendación funcionaba, conseguiría el lugar necesario para comenzar a trabajar, e intentaría ganar a la competencia de artistas y artesanos con ventaja. Su caballo aminoró el paso al hacercarse a las puertas del pueblo, bien protegido por la importancia de éste, por todo tipo de ninjas y shinobis. Sasori había aprendido desde pequeño el arte de las marionetas, podía crearlas y manejarlas con gran agilidad, algo destacable debido al complejo funcionamiento de éstas.

Se bajó del caballo, cogiendo sus riendas y comenzó a tirar de ellas para que el animal avanzase. Cruzó la gran puerta, internándose en el pueblo con dificultad, debido a la cantidad de gente que pasaba por aquel tramo. Según su jefe, Pain, debía encontrar al hombre que le daría su alojamiento en el centro de Motoko, al lado del mercado. Divisó los tenderetes y demás mercadillos, mientras murmuraba la descripción que Pain le había dado, para encontrar al hombre.

_-Es alto, de pelo negro y largo._

_-Debe haber muchos así, va a ser muy complicado._

_-Créeme, Itachi tiene algo que los demás no tienen-le había dicho Pain, divertido-Fíjate en su mirada._

-Pelo negro y largo… Pelo negro y largo…

Sasori avanzaba por la calle, tirando del caballo y del bargueño, hasta que al final vio a quien estaba buscando.

Efectivamente, Pain no mentía, no debía haber muchos iguales que él. Era un hombre como le indicaba la descripción, vestido con una capa negra. Tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro y unos ojos, que por un momento pudo jurar que eran rojos como la sangre.

-¿Itachi?-preguntó Sasori acercándose al hombre.

Éste se encontraba recostado en una pared, y nada más oír su nombre volvió su mirada lentamente.

-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó con una voz suave pero intimidadora.

-Me llamo Sasori, Pain me dijó que te buscase-le dijo mientras le extendía la carta-También dijo que te diese esto.

Itachi cogió la carta con la misma parsimonia, mientras sus ojos se movían conforme avanzaba la lectura, hasta que al final asintió, buscando algo en su capa.

-Sí, algo me dijo. Espera.

-¿A que te dedicas?-le preguntó Sasori, intrigado por lo que Itachi hacía.

-Bueno… Hago un poco de todo. Conozco a Pain y trabajé con él, vine aquí por mis propios asuntos que no te incumben y de vez en cuando alquilo casas para muchachos perdidos como tú-le explicó desinteresado, mientras Sasori alzaba las cejas y hacía una mueca.

Al tiempo en que Itachi revisaba unos papeles y seguía en la dificultosa tarea de buscar algo, Sasori giró su cabeza, al percivir algo extraño a su alrededor. Se trataba de un carruaje, pero lo que a él le sorprendió fue que en su interior había una muchacha… De pelo rosado. Fue en un instante en que sus ojos chocaron contra los verdes de ella, pero de repente sintió otra mirada encima de él. Se volvió, para encontrarse con Itachi, que le miraba con seriedad mientras le extendía una llave. Sasori la cogió y en un movimiento de cabeza Itachi le indicó que lo siguiese. Volvió sus ojos hacia donde había estado el carruaje, pero éste ya se había marchado.

Itachi lo condujo por un estrecho callejón, hasta dar con la entrada de lo que antes pudo haber sido una tienda.

-Bien -le dijo en un suspiro -Esta es la tienda y las escaleras conducen a tu habitación, despacho o…- Itachi ladeó la cabeza, al ver una especie de mano de madera que sobresalía del bargueño- La cosa extraña que quieras montar.

-Vale, gracias- se limitó a decir Sasori, viendo como Itachi le daba la espalda y volvía al centro, despareciendo tras la esquina.

Sasori bufó sorprendido por la actitud del hombre, pero luego su atención se volvió al establecimiento que tenía delante. Parecía una tienda normal, un poco vieja por el paso de los años, pero se arreglaría fácilmente ya que, al fin de al cabo, él era un artista.

La cerradura crugió con el contacto de la llave y el chico pasó al interior, entrecerrando los ojos por el polvo acumulado tanto tiempo. La estancia era amplia, un poco oscura, pero era como a él más le gustaba. Salió a fuera y sacó el bargueño del carro del caballo, introduciéndoloen la tienda. Decidió que hoy iría al mercado, en busca de útiles para su trabajo de construcción, dado que los que tenía en su otra aldea eran demasiado rudimentarios y no pudo llevárselos todos. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí se sacudió el polvo de su pelo rojizo, mientras se aventuraba en las angostas calles de Motoko.

* * *

Sakura y Sakumo ascendieron las escaleras para acceder a la sala de consejo, cruzando la puerta con un bufido de resignación.

Llegaron a una amplia sala, decorada con motivos japoneses y, al final de esta, un entarimado con varias sillas, que era dónde se sentaban el feudal y el consejo. En el centro de la sala, en el suelo, había muchos tatamis y silllas, para que se sentase el pueblo cuando había una reunión que incumbía a todos. A los lados de la gran sala había palcos, para los familiares del feudal y el consejo, que era a dónde se dirigían Sakura y su madre.

Desde su posición, la chica pudo ver otras dos figuras en el palco de enfrente, que la saludaban efusivamente. Se trataba de una chica rubia de vivaces ojos azules, Ino, su amiga de la infancia y la otra Midori, de ojos azules y pelo moreno brillante, a la que había conocido en Motoko. Les respondió al saludo con una sonrisa, feliz de encontrar a alguien en alquel lugar.

Sakura miró a su madre, interrogante, y ésta comprendió la situación.

-Ve con ellas. Si luego vais por la ciudad, no llegues tarde, el carruaje te estará esperando a las puertas.

-Está bien, volveré pronto-respondió contenta Sakura, marchando junto a sus amigas.

Nada más sentarse junto a ellas, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada ya que todo el consejo se había sentado y estaban comenzando la reunión.

El acto duró casi una hora, en la cual se esforzó en reprimir los bostezos que salían de su boca, mientras intercambiaba miradas divertidas con Ino y Midori. Fue una hora interminable, tratando de temas políticos, en los que se oyeron desde disputas hasta llegar a una conclusión. Finalmente, la reunión terminó, y las dos chicas salieron del edificio, rumbo a la ciudad.

-¿Qué os parece si vamos al mercado?-preguntó Ino, intentando convencer a sus amigas.

-Buena idea, he oído que hay unos pañuelos para el kimono preciosos…-agregó Midori, pensando en qué pañuelo todavía no tenía.

-Vayámos rápido-dijo Sakura, fijando su atención en el cielo- Parece que se está empezando a nublar…

Las tres chicas comenzaron a caminar por las angostas calles plagadas de gente haciendo sus compras, repletas de tenderos con todo tipo de artículos. Ino se detuvo en frente de una mesa repleta de flores de todos los tamaños y colores.

-¡Mira, Sakura!-gritó Ino, tendiéndole una flor blanca como la nieve- ¿Qué te perece?

-Muy hermosa…-respondió ésta, cogiendo la flor por delante de sus ojos- ¿Vas a comprar alguna?

-Sí, tal vez estas…-le respondió Ino, cogiendo un ramillete de flores lilas.

-Pero esas ya las tienes¿no las compraste aún el otro día?

-No, las del otro día eran un poco más azuladas-le susurró burlonamente Midori, haciendo reir a Sakura.

Ino arrugó el ceño molesta, pero no tardó en reír también. Justo en ese momento, Sakura vio algo de soslayo, un muchacho pelirrojo avanzando entre la gente…

Ahí estaba de nuevo el chico que había visto antes, caminando sin tropezar entre el gentío con una agilidad destacable, mientras su llamativo y brillante color de pelo se movía al vaivén de él. Sakura pudo ver cómo hacía un movimiento de cabeza rápido, apartando los mechones rebeldes que se ponían delante de su rostro, para descubrir sus ojos marrones, que tenían una mirada extraña, pero al mismo tiempo inquietante…

Se olvidó momentáneamente de sus amigas que seguían hablando y riendo a su lado, y justo en ese momento el chico pasó a su lado, y ambas miradas se cruzaron. Cuando siguió caminando, Sakura lo siguió con la mirada, sintiendo una punzada de curiosidad, dado que Motoko era un pueblo grande, pero jamás había visto a alguien como él.

-Vuelvo enseguida-dijo Sakura demasiado bajo para que sus amigas pudiesen oírla.

Sin saber por qué, comenzó a seguirle, aunque la cantidad de gente que venía en dirección contraria la alejaba de él, haciendo dificultoso el caminar por allí. El pelo rojizo apenas era visible ya entre la muchedumbre y Sakura apretó el paso pero un hombre chocó contra ella, haciéndole perder al muchacho.

Miró a todos lados, pero ya no estaba.

Caminó un par de metros más, hasta llegar a una plaza donde por lo menos ahora ya no había tanta gente que la agobiaran. Rendida se apoyó en una pared, mirando al cielo nublado, mientras miles de preguntas rondaban su cabeza.

"¿Quién será aquel chico? No creo que sea de aquí, tal vez sea un nuevo artista o algo así"

-¿Para qué me sigues?-le preguntó una voz a su lado, sobre saltándola.

Sakura intentó gritar por el susto, pero una mano fue más rápida, tapándole su boca y ahogándole la exclamación.

Giró su cabeza, para encontrarse de frente a aquellos ojos brillantes que había estado observando. El chico apartó su mano suavemente, mientras Sakura pensaba alguna excusa creíble que darle.

-¿Por qué supones que te seguía?-le preguntó la chica seriamente- No te seguía, sólo…. Buscaba a alguien.

La chica pensó que esa era la escusa más tonta que había dado en su vida, mientras los ojos del muchacho se entrecerraban y en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Acaso te has perdido?-le preguntó con un tono de burla, parándose a observar descaradamente el kimono blanco y elegante que Sakura llevaba-¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un sitio como este?

-Sólo paseaba-le dijo secamente, empezando a sentirse nerviosa.

-Ya veo ¿Y cuál es el nombre de esta chiquilla perdida?-le preguntó divertida, sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en los de ella.

"¡¿Chiquilla?!", pensó indignada Sakura "Pero si debe de tener como mucho tres años más que yo"

-Sakura... ¿No es hora de que digas el tuyo?-le espetó Sakura, entrecerrando sus orbes verdes.

"Vaya vaya… Una chica como esta con caráter"

-Sasori-le respondió con suavidad.

Sakura sintió como una mano cogía la suya, alzándola delante de su cara, hasta que los labios de Sasori se posaron en la mano de ella, sobresaltándola, para luego sonreírle con arrogancia.

-Un placer-dijo el pelirrojo, divertido ante la expresión sorpendida de la chica.

-¿Eres nuevo aquí?-le preguntó Sakura, fijándose en la capa negra de viaje que llevaba.

-Sí, soy un constructor de marionetas.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. Había visto algunas veces varios de esos objetos y había oído inumerables de historias de ninjas que iban a la batalla con estas armas, pero nunca se había encontrado con uno de los creadores de éstas. Sorpresivamente, Sasori ladeó la cabeza, mirando por encima del hombro de Sakura.

-Parece que te buscan -anunció Sasori, justo cuando Sakura se volvía para observar las dos figuras que se movían entre la multitud, en las cuales pudo distinguir la rubia coleta de Ino- Tal vez nos veamos luego, Sakura.

La chica se volvió para despedirse de él cortésmente, alzando su mano, pero éste la cogió entre las suyas, comenzando acercar su rostro al de ella…

La chica se quedó totalmente quieta, muy sorprendida al tiempo en que aquellos ojos se acercaban a los de ella hasta que los labios de Sasori se posaron en la mejilla de la chica. En ese instante, la chica pudo sentir el olor de aquel pelo, a madera y bosque. Se separó lentamente de ella y, en una última sonrisa se dio la vuelta, internándose en una de las calles.

La chica lo miró marcharse, hasta que una mano se despositó en su hombro.

-¡Sakura!-la llamó Ino y, al tiempo en que Sakura se volvía descubriendo su rostro totalmente ruborizado, y la rubia fruncía el ceño- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Con quién estabas hablando?-le interrumpió Midori extrañada- Os vimos de lejos, pero al pasar la gente ya se había ido…

En ese momento, Sakura reaccionó, pensando para sí.

"¡¿Cómo se ha atrevido?!"

-Er… No, es que me había perdido y él…-comenzó a explicar, pensando alguna escusa- Era un conocido. Parece que va a llover, vayámonos pronto.

Las dos chicas asintieron, cuando dos gotas les cayó desde el cielo, comenzando a correr rumbo a sus casas, olvidándose momentáneamente de lo ocurrido aquella tarde.

**

* * *

**

**Pues aquí está el segundo capítulo ¡Siento la tardanza! Pero el tercero vendrá con más rapidez, ya lo tengo escrito y preparado.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, ya falta poco para que la esencia de la historia salga a la luz xD.**

**¡Ya sabéis, si teneis algo que comentar, dejadme un review!**

**Besos.**


	3. ¿Dónde estás?

**Antes de nada, lo siento. Pido disculpas por la tardanza que ha sido de… ¡meses! Realmente pido lo siento. No sé si por los estudios, las cosas que hacer, la pereza la falta de inspiración… Lo que sí es que la historia de El Coleccionista ha vuelto, y esta vez intentará quedarse más frecuentemente. YEAH! xD**

**Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo. Como compensación a la tardanza, voy a intentar dejar de enrollarme tanto e ir metiendo poco a poco cosas (xDDD)**

**Grcias por la paciencia y los reviews : )**

**Espero que os guste ; )**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3¿Dónde estás?**

El sol ocultado por las grises nubes alumbraba con su claridad la vieja madera del establecimiento de Sasori, que había comenzado a ser desde hace unos días, el centro de atención de muchos de los ciudadanos, que se acercaban curiosos a los empolvados cristales. Pero, pese a eso, nadie se atrevía a cruzar sus puertas, limitándose a observar las hermosas marionetas que desde allí se podían apreciar.

Dentro del lugar, Sasori se encontraba sentado, jugueteando con un trozo de madera mientras su atención se posaba en sus últimas creaciones, hermosas todas ellas, pero seguía pensando que aún faltaba algo… Bufó molesto, lanzando el objeto que descansaba sobre sus manos sobre la mesa, para después dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás, rendido. Pero en pocos segundos, oyó un chasquido proveniente de la puerta, que le llamó la atención.

Se levantó perezosamente, distinguiendo entre la penumbra la corpulenta figura del hombre que acababa de entrar. El muchacho se sacudió el pelo, intentando librarse del polvo de su pelirroja cabellera, en un intento de mejorar su aspecto ante un cliente, pero sus ojos oscuros permanecían entrecerrados por el cansancio causado por las largas horas de trabajo.

-Vaya, vaya…-susurró el recién llegado, mientras observaba una marioneta.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-preguntó Sasori, acercándose al hombre.

-Buenas tardes, joven- le saludó cortésmente el desconocido, al tiempo en que se quitaba su capa y descubría su rostro- Me llamo Kakuzu, y simplemente vine a echar una ojeada. Hay muchos rumores en la ciudad sobre esta tienda y su misterioso creador… Sí, Motoko es una ciudad importante, pero pequeña, y las noticias vuelan.

Sasori sólo asintió ante el comentario, mientras se paraba a observar a aquel personaje: era robusto, bien vestido, parecía alguien importante, y no creía que viniese hasta allí solo para mirar…

-¿Sabes?-dijo repentinamente Kakuzu- Parece que se te da bien esto¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sasori-respondió el chico- Soy de Shinako.

-Ya veo, ya… -dijo el hombre, para depués permanecer pensativo- Verás, tienes talento, y creo que aquí estarías bien… Esta es una cuidad importante, pero para alguien de fuera, le será muy difícil destacar. Necesitas… a alguien que te eche una mano de vez en cuando, alguien que te ayude. ¿Entiendes?

"Así que esto es lo que quería", pensó Sasori

-Lo siento pero creo que no estoy interesado-respondió el chico- Si quiero salir adelante, preferiría hacerlo por mi cuenta.

Kakuzu borró la sonrisa de su rostro, volviéndose hacia una de las marionetas. Inspeccionó la estructura, parándose a contemplar los opacos ojos verdes.

-Sé lo que piensas. Quieres crear tu propia invención, eres ambicioso. Quieres conseguir tus propios éxitos solo, pero parece que el dinero no te interesa…-comentó Kakuzu, volviéndose hacia el pelirrojo- Tú lo que quieres es la fama.

Sasori parpadeó incómodo, bajo la escrutadora mirada del hombre. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que quería, pero no sabía para qué le podía servir Kakuzu.

-Entonces¿qué me aconseja? Exactamente me gustaría que me dijera que es lo que espera de mí.

-Ambos tenemos algo en común, la ambición; tú ansías el poder mientras yo sólo quiero algo tan simple como dinero. Es muy sencillo: tú me pagas una parte de las ganancias que obtengas y yo hablaré de ti a mis contactos. En menos de un mes serás reconocido en todo Motoko. ¿Qué me dices?

Kakuzu extendió la mano hacia Sasori, mientras el chico permanecía pensativo. Siempre había querido conseguir la fama por si mismo, pero aquel hombre tenía razón; venía de otro lugar e iba tardar demasiado en conseguir sus objetivos, y aquella oportunidad era de oro. Sin vacilar, estrechó su mano con la de Kakuzu, que sonrió triunfal.

-¡Fantástico! Parece que tienes buena mano para los negocios- dijo alegremente mientras se separaba del chico- Nos volveremos a ver pronto, con noticias.

-Está bien, gracias.

Kakuzu se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes se detuvo para mirar de nuevo a la marioneta de los ojos verdes.

-Esta marioneta me recuerda a una persona- comentó el hombre, captando la atención de Sasori.

-¿A quien, si puede saberse?- le preguntó interesado.

-A la hija del feudal… Sí, de ojos verdes y cabello rosa, suele estar en las reuniones con su padre.

-Así que las reuniones…- susurró Sasori, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Exacto. Ahora que lo dices, me llegó un rumor interesante de los muchos que oí… ¿Sabes? La gente ha hablado mucho, contando cosas, la mayoría alabanzas a tu trabajo, pero no todo es igual…

-No me interesa la opinión de la gente, sólo la de aquella que sabe apreciar el arte.

-Debería interesarte… Si el pueblo no está de tu lado, aquí no pintas nada. Y mucho menos si de tu parte no tienes al feudal-dijo Kakuzu, al tiempo en que Sasori centraba su atención- Oí que había comentado que le resultabas demasiado desconfiado, por cosas que decía el pueblo, y para el feudal, el pueblo es importante…

El chico entrecerró los ojos, pensativo. Sí, aquello sería un problema, necesitaba al feudal de su parte.

-Pero no te preocupes-prosiguió Kakuzu- Gracias a mí, el feudal te elegirá como su artesano personal, sólo dame tiempo.

-Está bien. Haga lo que tenga que hacer.

Kakuzu asintió levemente, para después girar la cabeza y continuar con la observación de la marioneta.

-En fin, lástima que esto no tenga vida, al fin de al cabo, solo es madera-comentó Kakuzu, dejando a un lado la marioneta-Adiós, Sasori, pronto nos veremos.

El chico permaneció inmóvil, viendo marcharse al hombre, mientras apretaba con rabia los puños. Bajó la mirada, frustrado.

_"Vida…"_

* * *

-¡Sakura¿Dónde estás?

-¿Qué ocurre madre?-preguntó la aludida, saliendo de su habitación.

-Tienes que ir hacia El Consejo. Tu padre sale ahora de allí, pero yo no puedo encontrarme con él, por favor, ve tú.

-Está bien, ahora mismo me preparo…

-¡No! No hay tiempo, Midori se ofreció a acompañarte, te espera fuera- respondió Sakumo, mientras observaba el sencillo kimono de Sakura- Ese kimono está bien, venga corre.

Sakura obedeció a su madre, para después encontrarse en la salida a Midori.

-¡Sakura! Vamos, llegamos tarde-dijo su amiga.

En ese momento Sakura calló en la cuenta del mal tiempo que hacía. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes y llovía levemente. Midori estaba empapada, y la parte de debajo de su kimono estaba llena de barro.

-¿Has venido andando?-preguntó incrédula Sakura.

-Sí, y nos volvemos del mismo modo-le repondió Midori, cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella- ¡Llegamos muy tarde!

-¿Pero cómo vamos a ir así? Está lloviendo¡y estás llena de barro!

-No importa- dijo divertida- Sólo vamos a recoger a tu padre, luego ya iremos en el carruaje.

Las chicas comenzaron a correr hacia el centro de la ciudad, mojándose y llenándose de barro en el acto. La gente se agolpaba en las calles en busca de refugio, mientras trataban de resguardarse de la lluvia como podían. En unos minutos se encontraban en el centro, camino del edificio de El Consejo.

Entre la multitud, Sakura pareció distinguir la figura de su padre rodeada de gente, y suspiró aliviada de poder detener su carrera. Su padre se percató de su mirada, volviendo la suya en la dirección de la chica, pero ésta se asustó al ver que el rostro de su padre palidecía…

"¿Qué ocurre…?", se preguntó Sakura, pero no tuvo tiempo de obtener una respuesta, solo el grito de Midori.

-¡Cuidado Sakura!

Cuando la chica se quiso dar cuenta, un carruaje se encontraba a escasos metros de ella, sin poder frenar su trayectoria. La gente a su alrededor se volteó viendo la escena, desconcertados. La chica incapaz de moverse, cerró los ojos esperado el impacto…

Pero sintió que algo la empujaba con fuerza hacia un lateral y que su cuerpo se caía en el suelo, bajo el peso de algo sobre ella. Sakura abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con unos opacos, de madera. La chica comprendió que lo que le había salvado no era ni más ni menos que una marioneta… ¿Pero dónde estaba el marionetista?

De entre la gente, surgió la figura de un chico pelirrojo, que tenía los brazos estendidos y de cuyas manos brotaban los hilos que la manejaban. En un segundo, la marioneta se esfumo bajo una nube de polvo, dejando a Sakura tendida en el suelo ante la mirada curiosa de los que por allí merodeaban. Lentamente, Sasori se acercó a ella, y extendió su mano.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el pelirrojo mientras ayudaba a Sakura a levantarse.

-Sí…-respondió débilmente la joven, aún recuperándose del susto- Gracias. Esa marioneta… ¿Era tuya?

-Ajá. ¿Qué hacías aquí sola y lloviendo?-le preguntó el chico.

-No estaba sóla, yo…-dijo Sakura, buscando a Midori, pero ésta había desaparecido, y la gente se había dispersado, volviendo a sus cosas ajenos a la escena. Sakura volvió sus ojos a Sasori, parándose a observar su pelo húmedo, y los mechones pelirrojos que se pegaban a su rostro- Da igual… Tu estás igual.

-No importa -respondió el chico mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Sakura. Miró a su alrededor, y justo después se acercó al oído de la chica-Estás mojada, llena de barro y tal vez herida… Tal vez no estaría mal que me acompañaras para solucionarlo.

Cuando la chica estaba a punto de responder, dos figuras aparecieron a espaldas del chico.Éste se volvió, para encontrarse ni más ni menos con el feudal de Motoko, y a su lado a la otra chica, Midori.

-¡Gracias a Dios!-le dijo la chica abrazándose a Sakura- Había tanto gentío alrededor que me apartaron, y no supe que te paso después.

-Sakura, menos mal que estás bien, vi de lejos lo que ocurrió- dijo el hombre preocupado, con su voz autoritaria, para luego volverse hacia el pelirrojo- Tú debes de ser Sasori.

-Sí, señor-respondió el joven haciendo una reverencia.

-Gracias por salvar a mi hija-le agradeció el feudal, inclinando su cabeza.

-Muchas gracias también por haber salvado a mi amiga- dijo Midori, captando la atención de Sasori.

-No hay de qué...

-En efecto, tú eres el constructor de marionetas, por lo que veo-comentó el feudal observando a Sasori-Ya me han hablado de ti.

"Entonces, Kakuzu no mentía…", pensó Sasori.

-Espero que mi señor haya recibido buenas palabras-dijo Sasori forzando una sonrisa.

-Creo que las opiniones que verdaderamente cuentan son las que da uno mismo-interrumpió Sakura.

El feudal escudriñó desconfiado a Sasori, para después permanecer pensativo.

-Me gustaría verte de vez en cuando, joven, para comprobar si realmente tu trabajo es tan bueno como algunos afirman. Tal vez haya algún lugar para ti en mi grupo de artesanos reales. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de salvar la vida de mi hija.

-Gracias, mi señor, pero preferiría entrar en un lugar tan prestigioso si primero vieseis mis obras-dijo modestamente el chico, aunque sabía que aunque las viese primero, acabaría en la corte real.

-He recibido muchas recomendaciones y sé como es tu trabajo. También sé que uno es como realiza su oficio. Mis asuntos me reclaman, nos volveremos a ver, Sasori.

Las dos chicas se despidieron del joven con una reverencia, a la que el respondió de la misma manera. El feudal y las jóvenes se dirigieron al carruaje, pero al pasar al lado de Sasori, éste rozó disimuladamente la mano a Sakura, que se ruborizó al instante.

Ella lo vio alejarse desde el el cristal del vehículo, perdiendo de vista a aquel muchacho y a su pelo rojizo, e intintivamente, juntó sus manos, recordando aquel cálido tacto.

**

* * *

**

**YEAH! Capítulo 3 subido :D**

**Lo siento T.T de veras, siento haber tardado tantisimo, pero a partir de ahora actualizaré más rápido, y a partir de aquí la cosa empieza a mejorar WAUAJAJAJAA! (K mala soy jaja n.n)**

**En fin, gracias por todos los maravillosos y pacientes reviews que he estado recibiendo : )**

**Nos vemos pronto en el próximo capítulo ; )  
**

**1000 Besos.**


End file.
